Say Something
by killerjen231
Summary: A new one shot I was inspired to write. Has a slight twist at the end. That's all I'm saying about it other than r&r.


Here is a new story I was inspired to write because of the song "Say Something" by Great Big World ft. Cristina Aguilera. Hope you like it. Remember, R&R!

This is a story of betrayal and regret. Love and hatred. War within and peace outwardly.

* * *

><p>"Say something, will you?"<p>

"I have nothing to say."

"You can't just have nothing to say!"

"What do you want me to say? That I hate you? Or that I forgive you?"

"I'm really not sure..."

"Well that makes two of us."

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry it went down this way. I never meant for you to get hurt..."

"Well, you hurt me pretty badly. I'm not sure I can ever forgive you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do."

"I'm not really sure what to say... Maybe one day we will see each other again?"

"Or not."

"Or not I guess."

"It sure was a wild ride though."

"Yeah it was."

There's a few moments of silence before they speak again.

"I didn't mean to give up on you. You were always there for me, and I wasn't for you."

"You were there for me. Maybe not in the traditional ways, but you were there when I needed you and when it mattered."

"I guess so..."

"You were. Trust me."

"But..."

"No buts. I would have followed you all over the world if I had to."

"But you didn't have to."

"I wanted to though. When I was without you, I felt so small. As if the world was going to swallow me alive."

"It wouldn't, it won't."

"You don't know that. You're the one who always said things were over my head and I needed you so that I could properly understand the world."

"I didn't mean that."

"You sounded like you did. You made me really think I didn't know anything."

"I just meant that sometimes it takes you a little longer to understand some things."

"I guess that's true. Sometimes."

"But not all the time. You've always been smart."

"Thanks."

Again the silence dawns on them.

"What happens now?"

"Now, you move on. I can't ask you not to."

"But what if I'm not ready to?"

"You have to be."

"You were still teaching me so much about myself. I was even learning all about how to be a good lover, in all aspects. What am I to do now?"

"Now, you start over. You meet someone and start slow. You had to learn to crawl before you walked."

"I guess so..."

"You will. I promise."

"..." Sigh...

"Well do you think you could swallow your pride and try?"

"I guess so. You were the one love I had though."

"I know, and you'll have another one."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For giving me closure."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I loved you."

"I know."

"I have to say goodbye now though. And I'm not sure when we'll talk next. "

"It's okay, I know you can only talk for so long."

"I hope you're doing much better next time I visit."

"Me too. Oh, and I'm sorry I couldn't get to you. I wish I could have."

"I know. I know you tried to really hard. And I know you were devastated to get the news. But I tried anything I could to..."

"I know Spence, I know."

"I'll always love you Ash. Until you come and I greet you and take you with me. I'll be waiting."

And with that, Ashley walked away from Spencer's grave. She turned and gave one last look at it before leaving. The flowers she had placed there before the arrival. The engraving that read "Here lies Spencer. Her death was tragic and we will all miss her."

Ash thought about that day. About how she left and went across town. About how Spencer was home alone trying to get some sleep. About how she heard on the radio that their apartment building was on fire. About how she got home as fat as she could, only to find out her love was in the hospital. About how she ran the few blocks to the hospital only to find out she was on life support with no apparent brain function. How she waited for a week before pulling the plug. The hardest decision of Ashley' s short life.

And how today finally closed a door to her past and opened one to the future.


End file.
